Lolita Complex
by CherryBlossom2010
Summary: E Club “Hold it! No one under 18 is allowed in. Sorry, you can’t bring your lil' sister in.” SK:“I’m 18!See?Here’s my I.D.” SL:“And she’s my girlfriend.”“A real live lolicon! You better leave before I report u for suspected pedophilia and fake ID. What!


♥**_Lolita Complex_**♥

♠**Hi people! It's me again! CherryBlossom2010. Here's my newest story. I really hope you enjoy it. Oh! I still need one more review to update my other story The Coming of Age. Also...I will be posting up another new story by next Monday so please look foward to it. Read&Review please. **

♣**The Summary: **_Little Sakura Kinomoto secretly loves little Syaoran Li and he does too. He leaves to Hong Kong one day and he returns 12 years later. When he finally confesses his love it's a happily ever after ending. Not! Syaoran is now 20 and Sakura is 17 but her appearance is that of 6 year old! What is she to do especially when there are far more voluptuous women out there who want to be Syaoran's girl!? And how could we forget poor Syaoran? Poor little him; being called a lolicon by everyone. What a troublesome love! Can their love grow?_

* * *

"I can not believe it Tomoyo-chan! Syaoran is finally coming back today and I'm going to pick him up from the airport. I can't believe Touya actually let me come! When we were little he would always try to not let Syaoran near me," exclaimed a very cute emerald eyed girl. 

"Heh…I wonder why," responded the amythest eyed girl as she secretly thought; _Well yeah, you look the same as you did when he left. Many of the guys here aren't attracted to you for that reason.__ Poor Sakura-__chan__ What if Syaoran isn't attracted to you __either._

**The Airport**

"Flight 9-2010 has landed."

"Did you hear that!? That's Syaoran flight number," Sakura exclaimed as she felt blood rush to her cheeks, "He'll be off any second. I'm so happy he kept his promise."

_**Flashback**_

_It was late afternoon and the sun was already setting. The cicadas could be heard. It had been a beautiful day yet she could not help but feel sad. She would never forget today. She had enjoyed her time__ with __Syaoran wandering__ around the park and the streets of Tokyo._

_"Syaoran, why do you have to go, "asked a 6 year old Sakura as she clenched her skirt._

_"Because my mother is afraid I have forgotten my Chinese culture. I guess I shouldn't have pretended to not understand Chinese that day th__ey handed out__ report cards," replied 9 year old Syaoran with a grin._

_"I shouldn't have given you that idea, "Sakura replied sadly. Syaoran frowned and cupped her cheek. "Sakura," he whispered, "It wasn't you fault. I'll return for college. Remember, I'__m going to Tokyo __University. I'm going to be pediatrician! Don't laugh!" _

_"Sorry, "Sakura said as she attempted to stifle her giggles, "I would have never pictured it.__ Thank you for teaching__ me__ that big word.__ Promise you __will __come back?" _

_"I promise," Syaoran answered as he also vowed__ to himself__ to confess his love her the same day __he'd return._

_**End of Flash Back**_

"Sakura?"

Sakura instantly looked up and her jaw slightly dropped in awe. There he was. 21 year old Syaoran Li! He had grown so tall. He seemed to have a well built body. His eyes were the same amber color and his hair was still chocolaty. His lips were slightly tilted forming a small smile. He was wearing a white t-shirt, dark denim jeans and a green with red hoodie. He could be a model!

"S-Syaoran," Sakura exclaimed as she jumped into his arms, "You've changed!"

Syaoran chuckled and then found himself in an awkward position. She looked up at him with big eager eyes to say something about her.

"Sakura," he began, "Y-you've…you look the same as ever…simply beautiful." It was the truth, just not the full truth. She looked exactly the same as when he had left 12 years ago. Short, flat chest and a little skinny but she was still as beautiful. "_Why hasn't she grown,"_ he wondered_,"She still looks 6."_

"Welcome back Syaoran."

Syaoran looked up to see a tall, slim, dark haired beautiful girl…women.

"Daidouji-chan, how you've been," he asked with a smile. Sakura glared at her friend. She couldn't help being jealous. Tomoyo-chan had grown up to be very beautiful. She has a women's body!

"I've been good, "she answered sweetly, "and I'll be leaving now. You two need to catch up." With that, she gracefully walked away. Sakura waved good bye and looked up a Syaoran. He was a giant compared to her.

"Well…um…want to see my new apartment, "he asked as he picked up his bag. "Sure," she answered as she held his hand. _"What should I do,"_ Syaoran thought_"Should I still confess?"_He felt awkward holding her hand. It seemed as if he were holding a child's hand.

**At The Apartment**

"You said apartment, not penthouse," Sakura exclaimed as she walked around, "You even have a great view!" Cross that out.

**At The Penthouse**

"Make your self at home," Syaoran says as he carries his bag to his room," and the pizza should arrive soon."

Sakura continued to walk around amazed. It was so wonderful! She then looked back at Syaoran's bedroom door. It was open and he was currently unpacking. Her eyes then widen as he took his shirt off revealing a well toned body. "I'm going to take a quick shower," he yelled, "the money's in the kitchen if the pizza gets here before I get out." "Okay," Sakura yelled back as she blushed furiously.

She walked to the kitchen and was amazed. It was huge! Usually in Tokyo, you'd rarely find this much space because it's so crowded. She touched the granite countertops and touched the wooden cabinets. **Ding! Dong!** Sakura instantly walked over to the door. She opened the door and smile politely. "Uh…here's the pizza…it'll be $15.99," the delivery boy said and he smiled. "_What a cute little girl,"_ he thought. Sakura walked over to the kitchen and looked for the money as the boy waited by the door. _"Crap,"_ she thought, _"Syaoran put it up high or high for __me at least."_ She grabbed a chair and attempted to get hold of the money yet she was still too short. She climbed on to the countertop and desperately tried to get the money. **Bang!** She had dropped a pan on the floor.

"Are you alright," called out the boy. "Y-Yeah," Sakura replied as she almost fell off. "Your father must be rich," the boy continued," It's a really nice luxurious penthouse." With that Sakura fell off.

"Sakura!"

She looked up to see Syaoran with only his pants on and a towel around his shoulders. She blushed and he bent down to help her up. She continued to blush as she looked into his concerned eyes.

"I'll go give the guy the money and you go wash your hands. Okay?"

"Okay but don't give him a tip."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just don't."

"That little boy, saying Syaoran's my father…er…baka...,"Sakura whispered angrily as she clenched her fist. Syaoran looked back when he heard her and laughed. Sakura stopped walking towards the sink and look up at Syaoran with a sweet innocent smile. He patted her head and went to pay for the pizza.

**Minutes Later**

"Syaoran, I'm so happy your back."

"I'm happy to be back too. See…I kept my promise."

Sakura smiled and continued to eat her pizza. Meanwhile Syaoran was wondering how to tell Sakura he loved her. He decided that his love for Sakura was unconditional.

_'Baby, I love you.'_ No. It isn't me.

'_Yo! I love ya! Got it?'_ No.

_'__You know, you plus me equals love.'_ No.

_'Sakura, I always loved you and mostly likely always will. You drive me crazy. I think about you all the time! Be my girl?_' No. I feel it's to cliché but it's the truth.

_'I want you so badly Sakura.'_ No. Definitively not, it sounds too…dirty.

"Ah! Why is it so hard to say I love you," Syaoran exclaimed out load as he put both of his hands on his head in frustration.

"Syaoran!?"

Syaoran looked up slightly to see a bewildered and confused Sakura. He began to blush furiously as realization hit him. He put both his hands down and took a deep breath. He took hold of Sakura's small soft hand and kissed it.

"I love you."

Sakura blushed as she processed the words in her head. She smiled and hugged Syaoran.

"I love you too! You don't mind that my body is still like a child's?"

"No, I will love you no matter what. I promise."

Sakura grinned and kissed Syaoran on the lips. Awkward!

**On the Streets**

"I can't wait to tell Tomoyo-chan, I'm so happy," Sakura exclaimed as she hugged Syaoran's arm," I wonder what they'll say."

"Yeah, me too," Syaoran said with a faltering smile. He wasn't sure how **_he_** would react. It was only a matter of time before _**he**_ would find out.

"Syaoran, here's my new house," she says as she walks up the step with Syaoran. What a cute sight! A little girl and her father! Syaoran knocked and waited patiently for the door to open. _**He**_ unfortunately answered.

"Ah! It's the brat and the monster," the older boy without emotion, "Get in monster."

"Touya," Sakura exclaimed furiously," that's no way to treat my boyfriend."

"Ha-ha, nice one Sakura," he answered as he attempted to pull his little sister inside," and I'm the Queen of England."

"We are dating."

Touya stopped and looked up.

"What?"

"We are…dating?"

"What?"

"We are dating," Syaoran said cautiously as he was ready to take a step back. Touya stood up straight and crossed his arms. He was silent for a few minutes and then spoke.

"You are dating her," he questioned as he pointed to Sakura who was clenching her shirt.

"Yes."

"You are dating my sister?"

"Yes."

"Her?"

"Yes."

He leaned against the door way, closed his eyes and remained silent for a few more minutes. Meanwhile Sakura was mouthing words to Syaoran. He frowned as he only got, _"R??"_ and _"I'll call you."_ Suddenly Touya snapped his eyes open and jumped at him.

"Oh! Run," He exclaimed as he dogged Touya's attacks. He made a quick escape without harm.

"Come back here you…you lolicon!"

* * *

♠**So what do you guys think? Review please.**

♣**I will not update unless I have at lease 10 reviews per chapter.**


End file.
